dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Liminality Easter Eggs
"WMLS" Is this thing, mentioned in the chat section, confirmed anywhere? It sounds like classic easter egg to me... - Kuukai2 05:52, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :WMLS? Uh, please elaborate, where is this mentioned? I have no idea what you're talking about xD EmiHinata 06:39, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :::By using "The World Makeup Language System (WMLS)"... ::I assumed people would use "find" if they were lost... - Kuukai2 07:38, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. I looked up chat and was completely lost, that'd be why xD Anyway. I don't remember this ever being confirmed in the translated stuff thus far. They DO say that it's easy to switch, but they never mention anything about "WMLS", I believe. 07:51, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Timeline Anyone able to transcribe the timeline from volume 1? Kulaguy 05:51, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :Transcribe? Like write/type it? I might be able to, though it'll be a while; a friend is borrowing my INFECTION. EmiHinata 06:08, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::Just a note, knocking the protection down to registered users might help people do this. - Kuukai2 06:44, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::By transcribe, I mean type the entire thing out. And I'll change the protection in a bit. Kulaguy 07:30, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :::If someone could get to do it before me, that'd be nice. If everyone else is too lazy, I'll do it once INFECTION is returned, but I dunno when that'll be. EmiHinata 07:32, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::::So I looked through the timeline, and it seems to be the same thing from the Timeline article. That makes me wonder, where else has the information there been confirmed? Kulaguy 03:47, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Easter Egg 3 I've never found an Easter Egg in Vol. 3 and couldn't find anything online about one, so I left it blank. Is there one? Also, a notation with each entry stating whether it is true, false, or unknown might be a good idea. Cause that Cubia entry of theirs is frightening. oO; --Mera'din 09:33, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :A good plan, though some of this is difficult whethere to sya if it's true or false, I'll try my best though.Lasting Dawn 11:57, 23 September 2006 (UTC) ::That being why I left 'Unknown' as an option as well. Some are blatently false, some they actually got right, and others there are no way of knowing, but something is better than nothing. --Mera'din 17:45, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :::Now I see where the Epitaph info comes from. You think we should we remove it from the Epitaph article? Kulaguy 19:21, 23 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I could have swore I'd heard that info elsewhere as well, so I think we can leave it at least for the time being. I don't think it's hurting anything. For now. >.> --Mera'din 06:47, 24 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I'm sure Bandai of America wouldn't go that far to create thing's for the Epitaph, as well Saya is mentioned in the outline of the Epitaph, but iof ewe removed these fro mthe Easter Egg's we'd have to add the even stranger outline shown in Analysis.Lasting Dawn 07:42, 24 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::Timeline: Most likely false. Haven't seen it in a while, though. ::::::The World Updates: False. See article. ::::::Engraving: Unknown. Where else is it said that CC Corp put it there to gauge reactions? ::::::Fragment Servers: Unknown obviously. ::::::Twilight Dragon: Unknown. No other confirmation from what I know of. :::::::I skimmed the article and that's what I found that struck out at me. Kulaguy 08:24, 24 September 2006 (UTC) I assure you the confirmation for the Twilight Dragon is persent inside the outline of the Epitaph, but if that is your decision.. .I'll go ahead and change it.Lasting Dawn The Eggs vs //Analysis I have heard that //Analysis was a fan book. So how is it that //Analysis's information takes priority over the easter eggs' information? The purposes of the Phases in particular is what I'm confused about. ~ Ichida ://Analysis was an official encyclopedia. -Bulletcatcher :://analysis is not a fan book and was actually published by Bandai Japan, whereas the Liminality extras were created by the Translators. Anything created by Bandai America cant be guaranteed true since they are just translating things, not actually creating the series. --Phoenix 01:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. Gomen. ^^;; ~ Ichida Pictures? I've ripped all the pictures from the LIMINALITY Easter Eggs previously. I'm just wondering if they could be of any use. Perhaps we could link each topic to it's respective picture? Just a thought. ~ ZeroTheBurninator Mystery//03 Browsing through other areas of the Wiki I have counted all 6 possible coma victims, though this page only lists 4. Kazu, Alph, Orca, and Sieg like stated, as well as Sora and Carl. The first four were listed in the article, Carl fell to Skeith as said in her Liminality portion of her article, and Sora fell into a coma when he became Skeith, not awakening until the end of the Project .hack series. :As we've said before. This page is taken verbatim from the Liminality disk. We now know that the six coma victims were Kazu, Alph, Orca, Sieg, Sora, and Carl. But that information was not known to the Bandai employees who wrote the Easter Eggs. The correct information is located on the Coma Victims page. --CRtwenty 15:51, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Data Bug Quick question. I edited the Data Bug entry on this page and changed it to False, because I really believe it's false. This entry claims that Morganna created the bugs out of self-defense, but if you take a look at the actual Data Bug page on this wiki, it said that they were created from errors in her data. =| Which is the truth? I don't see why it was changed back to 'Unknown' if the answer is right there. (Hope I'm not offending anyone by posting this. I just found it a bit odd.) Thanks! -AzureJellybean (Can't log on, sorry Dx) :Because most likely, BOTH are true, since the very fact that she has self-awareness at all is an error. --AuraTwilight 19:33, 22 October 2008 (UTC) →Well, here's what I think. I think Morganna didn't need the Data Bugs as a mean of self-defense, and that they just originated from errors in her data. Why would she need self-defense from Aura? Aura couldn't do any damage to her whatsoever until the end of Quarantine, when she was complete. I think Morganna knew Aura couldn't do anything, and that she was weak. If Aura could do something, don't you think she would've destroyed the Phases herself?AzureJellybean 01:23, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :They weren't defense mechanisms from Aura, they were for protection from other players, who COULD do something against her. That's pretty much why she's putting people into comas. --AuraTwilight 18:29, 24 October 2008 (UTC)